<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Theory by TsukishimaTadashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530432">Just a Little Theory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukishimaTadashi/pseuds/TsukishimaTadashi'>TsukishimaTadashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Feral Behavior, M/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukishimaTadashi/pseuds/TsukishimaTadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, we can't be sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tadashi," Kei broaches delicately, despite his vaguely affronted expression, stopping the omega mid-bite, "I think you might be pregnant." </p><p> After a beat of silence, the omega swallows a mouthful of barely-cooked steak, more solid than not.</p><p>"Why would you think that?"</p><p>Kei gives a slight, quick glance at the kitchen, littered with packages torn open, dotted with teeth marks, and scattered, dented cans, licked clean.</p><p>"No reason in particular."</p><p>.</p><p>"Kei," Tadashi offers meekly, poking his head out from behind a blanket-turned-drape, "I think I might be pregnant..."</p><p>Kei stares forlornly at their mattress, stripped bare, and briefly turns his attention to an open closet, clothes deemed inadequate tossed to floor.</p><p>Those that Tadashi approved of still ended up in a pile--though, the proper term would be 'nest', and they found themselves in quite the large nest indeed. Looking at it, Kei thinks it might just be the largest nest Tadashi's ever made.</p><p>"Now, what would make you think that?"</p><p>.</p><p>"Tsukki," Kuroo begins, "I think Freckles might be pregnant."</p><p>Kei barely even looks in his direction before returning his attention to his phone, disinterestedly asking; "What could possibly make you think that?"</p><p>"It's just that he seems a bit..." he gestures, "...territorial."</p><p>Kei lifts his eyes just enough to follow Kuroo's pained gaze as he winces in sympathy, to find Bokuto using a broom to keep a snarling, growling Tadashi at a distance, looking uncharacteristically terrified for an alpha of his size.</p><p>"Huh," Kei remarks lightly, without passion, "so it would seem."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tsukishima Tadashi, nine months pregnant: I mean... it's a possibility, I guess!</p><p>This is so small but after not writing like, all year I'm proud of it, so I'm posting it everywhere. </p><p>Speaking of everywhere, catch me on twitter as @pinchservprince or tumblr as @tsukishima-tadashi!</p><p>Love.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>